


loved (and lost) you, mi amor

by ironccap



Series: the rest is still unwritten [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Andrés writes Martín a letter, Angst, Dementia, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Love Letters, M/M, it's sad, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironccap/pseuds/ironccap
Summary: i loved and i loved and i lost you.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: the rest is still unwritten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755190
Comments: 26
Kudos: 72





	loved (and lost) you, mi amor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, on Martín's journey. This is the second (and final) part of this series, because I felt the need to show Andrés' point of view, and how he copes. This chapter mainly shows how Martín's memory loss also affects Andrés.
> 
> Thanks to [maleclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse) for beta'ing, I love you Lina.
> 
> Thanks for the support. 
> 
> You can always follow me on my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/hannib4l).

**Dear Martín**

  
The nights aren't the same.

The days aren't the same.

Nothing is, ever since you left me.

It's weird to say that you left, when in reality you are still present. 

Well, at least your body is. Gone is your soul, your embodiment, your true self.

The spark that was once in your eyes hasn't been visible in months. It used to appear on occasions, gifting me with silly strands of hope that you were coming back to me. But now all I see is a void. A dark, black void. 

I told you the story about the thief and the handsome engineer. About how beautiful and tragic their lives and love had been. About how they had shared their passion and had declared each other their love, not with words, but in deeds. How marvellous it was that they signed their bond, not with an autograph on a piece of paper, but with ninety tonnes of gold, transported out of the bank of Spain.

"They sounded very lucky," is what you said to me after that. You smiled, seemingly happy for this pair of men you clearly did not know.

"They were," is what I said in return. I could not say anything else, my throat was narrowed down, I felt like I was choking on the thick air.

You asked me what happened to them. I told you everything I could. I told you about their wedding plans, and how they had their eternity laying ahead of them. I told you about their sleepless nights, dancing in each other's arms, the world being reduced to just the two of them, alone.

I told you about the way they had loved each other. Some would have told them it was too much, too intense to allow at once. Comparing them to Icarus. They didn't care, and aimed for the sun.

"Their future will hold promising things," is what you whispered before you fell asleep, your eyes unsure, your mind still searching in the dark. 

I couldn't bring out another word, didn't want to break the illusion that was there, formed by your words spoken into the world. 

Oh, how I wish you were right, _cariño_. How I wish we would've had our eternity. But we didn't, and it wasn't fair of the world. 

And how I wish I could give it all to you, make you remember every little thing. How I wish I could return that sparkle in your glowing eyes again. 

But I can't. So every night instead, I tell you the story, about the thief and the beautiful engineer, who deserved more than just the world.

But the world was ugly, that for sure has been made pretty clear.

I miss you so, my other half. 

I loved and I loved and I _lost_ you. 

_Nothing is the same anymore._

Yours forever

 **Andrés**. 


End file.
